bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/New Questions Series 1 - Awaiting Questions and showing the newbies the ropes...
Andie: Okay, I'm going to explain how this works to Roger and Tigger. Zim, try to shu- Zim: ZIM ANSWERS TO NO ONE BUT HIS ALMIGHTY TALLEST! Andie: >.< Dib: Continue, Andie. Andie: Alright, Roger and Tigger, here's how this works. My friends are going to post questions for me, Zim, GIR, Dib, and you guys, and we answer them. Dib: Well, sort of answer them. Andie: Shut up, I'm getting to that. We often discuss things, like the questions asked, and sometimes we don't answer them. If you don't like the question you get asked, you can feel free to plead the 5th. Tigger: Woo hoo hoo hoo! Tiggers love to plead the 5th... what does that mean? Dib: *facepalm* Andie: Pleading the 5th means that you don't have to answer the question. Roger: So if someone asks us a very personal question, we don't have to answer? Andie: Yep, it's a nice added bonus. Dib: And a warning, Andie likes to insult people she doesn't like. Just stay on her good side, and- Andie: Dib, these two aren't gonna get on my bad side. Dib: How do you know this? Andie: Roger and Tigger are too awesome for that. Roger: Puh-puh-puh-please... *blushing* Tigger: Aw, shucks. Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo! *blushing* Dib: Favorite picker. Andie: Eh, what can I say? I'm a very biased person. Zim: *points a spoon at Andie* BOW DOWN TO ME OR I'LL USE THIS SPOON OF DOOM! Roger: YIPES! *hides behind the couch* Andie: >.> Get that out of my face. GIR: *leaps up and bites down on the spoon* Andie: XD That brings new meaning to "om nom nom" Zim: GIR! DECEASE YOUR NOMING IMMEDIATELY! GIR: *mumbles something* Roger: *peeks out from behind the couch* Is he always like that? Andie: Who? Zim or GIR? Roger: *points a shaking finger at Zim* Andie: Yeah, but he's unusually jumpy today. Dib: So is Roger. Andie: Roger's always been like that. Tigger: Say, is Zim-erro dangerous? Zim: STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU STRIPED GONZER! Tigger: Excuse me, buster, but I am a Tigger! Andie: Tigger, Zim isn't dangerous, he's just crazy. Dib: And- Andie: Dib, shut up. You're crazy too. Dib: -_- GIR: WHY HIS'S HEAD SO BIG!?! Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG! Tigger: Say, I think it is. It's bigger than the Hundred Acre Wood... Dib: Shut up! Andie: NICE! Tigger, I have to remember that! Roger: I don't think his head is that big... Andie: o.O Zim: o.O Tigger: o.O Gir: ^*^ Dib: !!! Andie: What? Roger: Nope! I've seen bigger things than that! Dib: FINALLY! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! Andie: Roger, humor us, what can possibly be bigger than Dib's head? Dib: >.> Roger: Well, I'd have to say... that huge contraption thingy that Judge Doom loaded up with the DIP! *shudders* Andie: ... Zim, Dib, and Tigger: The WHAT? GIR: I LIKE DIP ON MY TACOS! Andie: Oh yeah, you have a point there Roger. Roger: ooh hoo hoo! Dib: *does a silent fist pump* Andie: But Dib's head is still big. Dib: T-T Andie: Interesting, Roger's and Tigger's first Questions Series was spent discussing the size of Dib's head. Dib: Why do we always talk about it? Andie: Let's wrap this up. Post questions guys! Category:Blog posts